Following
by happy-camper
Summary: Someone is following. A short story leading into a longer sequel. Please read!


The Pretender and it's characters don't belong to me. I'm not making any money!

This is a short little piece which may be leading into a sequel. Don't worry I don't always write in the first person!

**Following**

by Happy Camper

The man walks up to the ice cream van. Smiles as he purchases a cone. His face lighting up at the sight of the ice cream. He smiles once more thanking the vendor. He walks to the bench. Sits down beside the old woman. He strikes up conversation. His behaviour could be called 'unusual'. People don't talk to each other, not like this. People are selfish, they just don't care.

I have been watching him for two days now. At a distance. Trying to discern some sort of pattern to his actions. He rises early. He's gotten a job at a law firm. He doesn't look like a lawyer. I know he's not, not in the legal sense at least. Though my employers may have only given me the most basic details of my quarry I would not be the best if I couldn't work out the rest myself.

This Jarod does not realise that I have been following him. That's what makes me the best. Weeks of research and now I wait, I follow. As I understand it my employer's surveillance attempts have failed miserably in the past. That's the problem with sunglasses and designer suits. Dead giveaway. But as I said, I'm not the best for nothing.

He continues to talk to the old woman. Why, I have no idea. Based on his previous actions in similar circumstances I believe he is interested in the case of a young girl who was paralysed in an accident. He went to visit her yesterday. This woman is unrelated to his case. I don't know why I'm even questioning it though. I am paid my hefty fee to watch, not to question. Never asks questions. Ever. That's another reason why I'm the best.

He's standing up, he's on the move. I wait for him to move off and then I carefully begin jogging along the opposite side of the road. The health conscious jogger, another handy disguise. He turns into his apartment block. I don't dare follow him though. It's too difficult to observe him here. He has too much experience with cameras, he may spot my equipment.

* * *

Three weeks and still no news from my employer. I don't mind though. With every passing day, my fee increases. Usually I insist on an upfront fee but I have decided to gamble with my employer. Usually this is a bad idea. It probably still is.

At least Jarod's erratic behaviour has kept me entertained. I have just witnessed him accepting a huge delivery of some sort of sweet cake confection. He's preparing to leave soon. His work is done once more. I know where he's going. I'm going too.

The call should come any day now. I have a separate mobile phone. Always with me, waiting for the call with instructions. I was not told what the outcome of the surveillance will be. It varies from case to case.

I remain patient. Impatience leads to hurried mistakes. If I made mistakes I wouldn't be the best now would I?

* * *

It has been three weeks two days and thirteen hours since I began my surveillance. Overall this job has taken almost two months of work. And as I answer the vibrating phone I know the end of my time with Jarod is near. I sit in the parked car. Jarod is inside the building to my right. A school. I hear the familiar voice of my contact. I have never seen his face. He has never seen mine. Remaining anonymous helps greatly in this business. That's why I'm the best.

I hear the loathing in his voice when he speaks of the subject of pursuit and for a moment I think he is going to order me to terminate. But we both know Jarod is valuable. So he is to be brought in. Immediately. I nod and say yes and hang up. My mind moving to the plan I already had set aside. I have one hour until the phone will ring again with details of a drop point.

I climb out and lock the door. Jarod's working as a janitor. His movements in his new role have been easier to log. I know he will exit the side door of the school to empty bags into the dumpster. I will be there. Waiting.

Patience is a virtue, have I mentioned that? You won't get far in this business without it.

* * *

I look at my unconscious prize. I gave him enough tranquillisers to keep him out for about two hours. I finally have the chance to see him up close. He looks older this close up. Older than he seems anyway. My thoughts are once again interrupted by the vibrating of the phone in my pocket. My employer once more. The drop. A motel. Do I know it? Yes I do. My time with Jarod really is coming to an end.

I start the car once more. There's a knot of tension in my stomach. I'm worried. I'm worried and I know why. Exchanges like this rarely go well. But I drive into the motel parking lot regardless. The fact that I was given a room number worries me even more. They're here first. They have the strategic advantage.

After parking the car I heft Jarod's weight out of the back seat. Luckily the motel car park is hidden from the road at this angle. I carry him over my shoulder. I swallow my worry and ignore it. I need to concentrate now.

The door is answered by a large man in a designer suit. I can see the edge of his dark glasses sticking out from his pocket. He looks me over. Mistake one. They've seen my face. I quickly memorize his. I'll get him later. I enter the room. Scanning it quickly. There doesn't seem to be anyone else. As I lay Jarod on the bed I realise that he is starting to wake. His metabolism must be fast. I quickly handcuff him. I see the man step closer.

My payment. When I ask the man shakes his head. He doesn't know anything about it. If I don't get paid then they don't get Jarod.

Jarod moves his head. Distracting us both. The other man goes to pick him up, bundle him in their car and get out of here. Not without my money. I hear the bathroom door open behind me. My second mistake. If you want to be the best you can't afford to make mistakes. As I hear the safety click off the gun I know it's my last mistake too.

The End

I need reviews!

And yes that sequel is in the works!


End file.
